


Holding My Hand

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-22
Updated: 2003-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro





	Holding My Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



For [](http://dorrie6.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dorrie6.livejournal.com/)**dorrie6**  


He fell asleep holding my hand.  
He might be annoyed if he knew I was watching.  
Calm, rhythmic breathing, I match his pace.  
I slowly lift his hand to my lips, feeling the warmth.

He makes a face when my cheek strokes the back of his hand,  
But he doesn't wake.  
He smells like the wind.

I kiss each finger, running my lips softly over the skin.  
Mine.  
His eyes flutter open, taking a moment to get his bearings.  
He smiles.  
I freeze.  
God, he's beautiful.

Without words, he rolls into my arms, pressing his face to my chest.  
Warmth.  
He finds my hand between our bodies, as I hold his back with the other.  
I feel kisses on my neck as my eyes close.  
I fall asleep holding his hand.

~*~  
audio files: recorded by [](http://rhicauldrie.livejournal.com/profile)[**rhicauldrie**](http://rhicauldrie.livejournal.com/)  
[Holding My Hand (with _Orenji no Taiyou_ by Gackt)](http://www.sendspace.com/file/pwq5pf)  
[Holding My Hand (with ](http://www.sendspace.com/file/f5h330)_Shallow Sleep_ by Hyde)  



End file.
